


all i know is you

by solicitors



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Homophobia, Lotssss of kissing, M/M, kagehina day!, only a lil and it's not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solicitors/pseuds/solicitors
Summary: Kageyama just wants to make Hinata happy all the time. He guesses that’s just one of the gross side effects of being in love with an idiot.





	all i know is you

**Author's Note:**

> hey nyall. it's me again with my basic kagehina bullshit. happy late kagehina day and enjoy this wreck!  
warning: homophobia but it's not explicit  
title is from all i know by noah kittinger

Hinata scrambles around the little grass field, picking out grass and generally causing a ruckus. Kageyama gives him a look and frowns. He can’t concentrate on his pork curry (with an egg on top, of course) if Hinata keeps distracting him. And Hinata is _ distracting__._ His hair is sticking up in weird places and his white shirt (that he’s certain his mother just washed) has grass stains all over it. “I forgot my lunch!” Hinata whines.

Kageyama ignores him and eats his pork curry (with an egg on top). It doesn’t matter if Hinata forgot his lunch. He forgets his lunch every single day. “Hey!” Hinata says, his bright orange hair entering Kageyama’s vision. Kageyama frowns even further. He knows where this is going. “Give me a bite of your lunch!”

“Buy something from the cafeteria,” he says automatically, because he already knows how this is going to end up. Hinata picks through his pockets and ends up with a grand total of ¥73, two lint balls, and a dead cricket. “Eat the cricket,” Kageyama suggests. Hinata makes a disgusted face and flicks the dead cricket away. “Eat the coins.”

Hinata throws a ¥5 piece at Kageyama’s head, but Kageyama ducks out of the way just in time to hear the coin whiz past his ear. He gives Hinata a disgruntled look. He’s already lost the fight, and judging by the look on Hinata’s face, he knows. “How do you always leave your lunch at home? Why doesn’t your mom just strap it to your pants or something?”

Hinata sticks out his tongue and sits next to Kageyama. He uses his grubby and grabby fingers to steal Kageyama’s chopsticks and take a bite out of his pork curry (with an egg on top). He pierces the egg, which is _ highly _disgruntling for Kageyama, because the egg on top is his favorite part. Hinata knows this, so he’s obviously being unruly on purpose.

“I forgot my lunch!” Hinata says the next day. Kageyama doesn’t even try to act surprised for show. He’s come up with an ingenious plan so Hinata will stop stealing his pork curry (with an egg on top). He motions for Hinata to sit down, who is surprised that Kageyama has given up that easily. Heh, Kageyama thinks. Little does he know.

Kageyama pulls out a second, identical bento and hands it to Hinata. Hinata’s mouth opens in surprise when he sees a second, identical pork curry (with an egg on top) sitting in the second, identical bento that Kageyama had given him. “You made this for me?” he asks.

“This way,” Kageyama explains, who isn’t very good at explaining at all, “you won’t keep stealing my food.” Hinata smiles, then. Brighter than the sun, Kageyama thinks. He has to look away.

Hinata breaks away for a breath and says, “Hey, what’d you get on number six for our Calculus homework?”

“What?” Kageyama says, highly disgruntled. Probably the most disgruntled he’s ever been. “Are you seriously asking that while we’re in the middle of making out?”

“What?!” Hinata laughs, untangling his fingers from Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama, for the record, does not appreciate that. “I was just thinking about it, and now I need to know!”

Kageyama tries to think back to his Calculus homework, because he knows that Hinata won’t drop the subject. Dumb Hinata. “I don’t know, like three?” Kageyama answers, and then leans into to try to kiss Hinata again. Hinata backs away and puts his fingers on Kageyama’s lips.

“What? We’re learning about optimization, so shouldn’t it have a unit?”

“Okay, sorry. Three tons, then.” Kageyama seems satisfied with his answer and leans in to kiss Hinata again, who burst out into laughter.

“Stupid Kageyama, why are you in Calculus? When I said unit, I meant a unit of measurement like centimeters or meters!”

“Three meters, then.”

“What? You’re so dumb!” Hinata laughs, a tear forming in his right eye. He leans in and gives Kageyama a peck, because Kageyama is so dumb, and he loves dumb Kageyama. “Did you even do the homework?”

“Hmm,” Kageyama responds, “no. I just want to kiss you, is all.”

Hinata’s face turns soft and he leans in and gives him another kiss, short and sweet. “That’s sweet, Kageyama. You’re sweet.”

Kageyama blushes, not knowing what to do with the sudden compliment. Hinata compliments him all the time now, but it doesn’t seem to get easier with time. Hinata says he likes that about Kageyama, but he gets _ embarrassed, _ so…

Hinata smiles as Kageyama’s blush creeps up his neck. He gives him another kiss, but he draws it out. He puts his fingers back in Kageyama’s hair, which Kageyama appreciates highly.

“So sweet,” Hinata says in Kageyama’s mouth. “So sweet just for me.”

“Hehe,” Hinata says mischievously, which is concerning and disgruntling. Concerned and disgruntled are the only two words Kageyama knows, it seems, but that’s mainly because Hinata concerns and disgruntles Kageyama daily.

“Why’re you laughing,” Kageyama says, not even looking up from the book he’s reading. _ Advanced Setting Techniques _by some random volleyball player in America. It’s pretty good, Kageyama thinks, but he learned half of this in the second grade. It should be called mediocre setting techniques. Bleh.

Hinata is sitting on Kageyama’s lap scrolling through his phone. Normally, Kageyama would be enjoying the current position he is in, but Kageyama is too _ disgruntled _ by his dumb book to even pay attention to Hinata. (He looks up synonyms for disgruntled later that night. Aggrieved, inconvenienced, dissatisfied. None seem to convey his emotion correctly _ besides _disgruntled. Eh.)

“Hehe,” Hinata says again instead of elaborating. This earns an eye from Kageyama, who is only slightly interested in why Hinata is acting like a maniac. Hinata is always acting like a maniac, sure, but he’s not always so vocal about it.

“You’re going to have to tell me sometime,” Kageyama says, and then tries to go back to his line on the paper. _ Good setter form begins with the legs. Stand shoulders width apart and have your arms in a ready position near your stomach. _ What _ is _this? Is this a book for zygotes?

“Oh nothing,” Hinata doesn’t elaborate, “nothing at all.” Kageyama isn’t quite sure, but he thinks he hears another _ hehe. _What.

Kageyama shuts his book, not even caring about where he left off. He’ll have to return this to the bookstore. Who trusts a volleyball player from _ America? _Don’t they deep fry everything? Do they even have valid opinions? Hmmm. “Tell me,” Kageyama says.

Hinata looks away from his phone long enough to squint at Kageyama. “No.”

“Tell me,” Kageyama says again, trying to sound more assertive. Hinata looks like he’ll sway for a second, but then a conniving smile sneaks up on his face.

“I’ll have to think about it,” he says. He stays silent for a moment. “No.”

Kageyama bounds up, knocking Hinata back onto his mattress. Hinata already knows what’s coming, and there’s not a damn thing he can do to stop it. Kageyama sneaks his fingers up Hianta’s thighs, and then his stomach. Hinata is already shrieking with laughter and tries to kick Kageyama in the ribs. Hehe, Kageyama thinks, hehe. “You’re going to have to tell me.”

“This is a torture technique!” Hinata cries, his sporadic limbs punting Kageyama in the stomach. Kageyama groans in defeat and rolls off his bed, hiding his face with his arm.

After a moment, Hinata’s head peeks through the end of the bed. “You look nice,” he says and Kageyama responds with nothing. After another moment, Hinata says, “It’s a surprise. But you’ll know soon.”

Kageyama peeks from his arm and looks at Hinata, who is acting shy all of a sudden. He uses his hand to grab Hinata’s arm and pulls him down to the floor with him, earning a successful _ thud. _Hinata crawls to Kageyama’s body and hovers over.

“I like you,” Kageyama says, and it shouldn’t be so hard to say anymore, but Kageyama hasn’t always been the best with his feelings. Hinata smiles, soft and bright. It makes Kageyama’s stomach do weird things. Kageyama leans up and gives him a soft peck on the lips.

“I like you, too,” Hinata replies, and leans down, running his fingers down Kageyama’s body. Kageyama puts his hands on Hinata’s back and simply enjoys rubbing circles as Hinata kisses him softly. He likes these types of kisses, kisses that will probably lead to nowhere, kisses just because they can.

Hinata lies on the dirty gym floor, which is… Kageyama doesn’t want to say disgruntling, but it totally is. “Get off the floor, you skunk,” Kageyama says, which sounds rude, because it is, but all Hinata does is stick out his tongue in response. “You’re going to get sick, and then who am I going to set to?”

Hinata closes his eyes. “Set to Tsukishima. Or Ito.” Ito’s the second-year outside hitter that Hinata has beef with for some reason. At this point, Hinata has beef with practically everyone on the team.

Hinata is grumpy for no reason, Kageyama knows, and it’s up to him to figure it out. Reading Hinata has gotten a little easier over the years, but not entirely. He has his own weird nuances and Kageyama has taken the time to figure them out little by little. Kageyama sits down next to Hinata and feels his head. The first step is seeing if he’s sick.

His head is a little warm, but not entirely concerning. He gets like this after a tough practice or if he’s angry at Kageyama. And he’s probably angry at Kageyama. “You know I can’t read your mind, Shou,” Kageyama admonishes Hinata, and then flicks him on the forehead. He has a scar right above his left eyebrow from second year when he fell asleep in class and broke open his skin by falling out of his seat. He had to get stitches and couldn’t play for a week, which was probably the worst week in Kageyama’s life. Kageyama did set to Ito a lot while Hinata was out, which is probably why Hinata doesn’t really like Ito in the first place. It’s dumb.

Hinata opens one eye, and then the other. He looks kind of distant in… not necessarily in a bad-kind-of-way, more like in a Hinata-kind-of-way. “Sorry,” he says, and then reaches up and grabs a fistful of Kageyama’s hair. He pushes him down for half a second, delivers a quick peck on the lips, and releases him. “I’m upset and I’m taking it out on you.”

Kageyama frowns. “You should talk about it.”

Hinata smiles. It’s kind of shaky. “I will. Just not right now.”

Kageyama nods. “Okay,” he says. He understands, because he gets weird and distant sometimes, too. People just need their space. “Are you still coming over after school?”

Hinata nods, which means yes, so he’s not entirely out of it. Kageyama leans down and gives him a kiss at the corner of his lips. Hinata’s tongue pokes out. “Gross,” he hears Tsukishima say, so Kageyama flips him off in response. Hinata finally smiles, real and full. He likes Hinata like this.

“Do you even think before you do anything whack?” Hinata cries, wrapping up Kageyama’s fingers. Kageyama’s fingers were almost obliterated by Ito’s cross. Hinata, normally, would be proud of one of his hitter’s being able to break Kageyama’s block like that but it’s _ Ito,_ so he’s a little… something else.

“I was just blocking,” Kageyama grumbles. Hinata has been really weird and erratic lately, and it’s starting to get to Kageyama’s head. Is he going to break up with him? “And it was a good hit.”

“A good hit,” Hinata huffs under his breath, wrapping another piece of tape around his ring and middle finger. “Ito’s so good, huh…”

“What’s with you lately?” Kageyama asks, defensive. “You’re acting so mean to Ito and you’re being so weird.”

Hinata’s mouth opens in protest, but he closes it soon after. He looks at the freckle on Kageyama’s neck. “You’re right. Sorry.”

Kageyama looks around to make sure no one is looking. He pulls him and gives him a kiss on the lips. It lasts for only a few seconds but it leaves Hinata out of breath. “Go apologize to Ito.” Hinata gives him a look.

Hinata stomps over, trying to not look childish. He doesn’t succeed. “Sorry, Ito,” he says. Ito smiles and accepts the apology, which angers Hinata even more. He doesn’t seem angry, but Kageyama can tell he is by the way he’s hunching his shoulders and how his knees are shaking. Dumb Hinata, Kageyama thinks. Dumb boy that makes friends with everyone (even including Tsukishima) besides Ito, for some weird reason.

He looks back at Kageyama, who gives him a look. Hinata turns around and sighs. “Sorry,” he says again, and it sounds more sincere. Kageyama nods. He likes that.

Hinata is resting his head on Kageyama’s back while Kageyama is trying to do his Calculus homework. Why he’s even in Calculus, he does not know. Hinata thought taking the class would look good on their transcripts, which doesn’t even make sense, because they both know that neither of them are going to a university for their grades.

Hinata’s fingers absentmindedly wander Kageyama’s back. It’s soothing, but distracting. “My dad’s been talking to me lately,” Hinata says. Kageyama rests his pencil on question number four. It has something weird to do with a rectangular garden and finding its maximum dimensions.

Hinata’s dad is definitely a contentious subject. He knows Hinata is gay, likes boys, _ likes _Kageyama, likes kissing Kageyama, all of the above, but he just tends to ignore it. He pretends Kageyama doesn’t even exist in the Hinata household. That’s fine. They spend all of their time at Kageyama’s house, whose parents aren’t even around to care.

Hinata doesn’t like talking about his dad. That’s probably why he’s been acting so weird lately. “You know he’s been ignoring me ever since I’ve started dating you. He actually talked to me the other day, which was weird.”

“Isn’t that good?” Kageyama says carefully. He has to tread around Hinata when it concerns his dad. “Don’t you want him to talk to you?” Hinata’s mom tries to make up for Hinata’s dad’s shortcomings, but sometimes it isn’t enough. It’s hard living with a dad who pretends that he only has one child.

Kageyama hears a sniffle and feels his shirt getting wet with tears and snot. Normally, he’d sucker punch Hinata for being so gross, but now is definitely not the time. Kageyama sets down his pencil and turns around, opening his arms for Hinata. Hinata takes the opportunity to hug Kageyama gratefully, scooting his way in Kageyama’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. He hides his snot-ridden face in Kageyama’s neck, which is gross. Kageyama doesn’t say anything.

“He’s being mean,” Hinata cries. “He told I’m gross and weird and disgusting and he’d be surprised if the whole volleyball team didn’t have AIDs.”

Kageyama runs his hands through his hair, and then down his back, smooth circles that normally work on calming him down. His breathing becomes easier. “I kind of wish I wasn’t gay. Just so I won’t have to deal with this.”

Kageyama gives him a kiss on the cheek. “You don’t need to change for anyone,” he says, and it’s true. He’s perfectly fine the way he is. He’s erratic, hyper, all over the place, intense, loving, caring, funny, and yes, he’s _ gay. _ But that’s just another aspect of him, something he can’t control like his height or his energy. Kageyama loves every aspect of Hinata, even the bad ones, even when he’s mean to Ito for no reason, because he loves _ Hinata. _If his dad can’t see that, then he really isn’t a good father at all.

It’s easier for them than other gay people because all of their teammates don’t really care. But it’s a tougher world outside of the gym, inside of their home. No one cares about who and how you like when you’re driving a ball 100 mph into their face. People care outside of that, inexplicably, even when it doesn’t affect them.

Kageyama doesn’t know what to say to cheer up Hinata. He never knows what to say when it comes to stuff like this, because they’re still getting used to people thinking they’re morally wrong for liking someone the same gender as them. He knows Hinata just needs someone there for him while he works through his emotions of his verbally abusive dad. “I’m so sorry, Shou,” he says, because it’s all he can say.

It kind of sucks, Kageyama thinks, because Hinata loves everyone and everything, including his dad. Including every single person that thinks they’re gross, or every single person who calls them names. He just doesn’t have the capacity to hate someone, and it’s one of his favorite things about him, but it’s entirely unfair when people hate him for no reason, when he has never held any ill-will toward them.

Hinata stops sniffling when he falls asleep. His body still in Kageyama’s lap, his head resting on his shoulder. Kageyama doesn’t move for fear of waking him up, when this is probably the first night in a while he has had a good rest. He’ll deal with the repercussions of not doing his Calculus homework in the morning. He scoots slightly to find comfort, and he falls asleep, just like that.

Kageyama sees people around his high school campus wearing _ best boyfriend _ or _ best girlfriend _sweaters when:

1) those aren’t even allowed in dresscode, and

2) they’re super cheesy. He tells Hinata this. “Those boyfriend sweaters are gross.”

“I don’t know,” Hinata says, tapping his pencil on his chin. He’s doing his English homework during lunch, even though it’s the next period. “I think they’re kind of cute, don’t you?”

“Then you’re just gross,” Kageyama says, running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. He needs to ask what conditioner Hinata uses, because it’s unreasonably soft and distracting Kageyama.

“Maybe I am gross,” Hinata says, smiling. “But then I’m gross for you.”

Kageyama’s blush can be felt throughout his whole body. “That was lame,” Kageyama stutters. Hinata is lame. “You’re lame.”

Hinata smiles wider and leans in for a quick kiss. No one is looking. “I’m lame for you.”

Kageyama pushes Hinata’s head away with his hand. “Stop.”

“Never!” Hinata yells, and then goes back to his English homework. Kageyama’s hands are still in his hair.

“You’re almost eighteen!” Hinata cries, his head popping into Kageyama’s vision. It’s lunch, and they’re lying under a cherry blossom tree. Hinata’s eating a pork curry (with an egg on top) that Kageyama had made for him, and he has a piece of pork stuck between his two front teeth.

Kageyama can’t remember the last time he saw his parents. It must have been at least a few months since the last time they were visiting from Tokyo. They don’t really even _ live _in Miyagi anymore, they actually have a flat in Tokyo where they spend 95% of their time. Kageyama would move with them, too, but…

Hinata is smiling. There’s a lot that he loves in Miyagi.

Kageyama reaches up and squeezes Hinata’s cheeks. He lets go after a moment and Hinata makes a disgruntled face, but goes back to eating his pork curry. Or, Kageyama’s pork curry… that he had given Hinata.

Anyway, it’s good that his parents are gone all the time. They have somewhere to spend their time, do things they want without parent intervention, especially with the issue of Hinata’s dad. Kageyama has probably been over to Hinata’s house a grand total of three times, only one of them had Hinata’s father been there, and it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

Hinata’s dad had come home early that day from work. He had gotten a promotion so it was supposed to be a good day, but Hinata and Kageyama were watching a dumb movie on the TV. They weren’t even doing anything _ bad _in the first place, they were at the most holding hands. Because that’s what boyfriends do, they hold hands and show affection. Hinata’s mom was making a snack for them in the kitchen, Natsu was singing loudly and coloring a paper from her princess coloring books, and everything was good. Until Hinata’s dad had come home.

He had blown up. Called Hinata a bunch of names (that Kageyama can’t even _ think _to say) and pretended that Kageyama wasn’t even there. He didn’t look at him once, didn’t even acknowledge his existence except for the fact that Hinata was holding his hand.

Kageyama hasn’t come over since. Hinata is still largely traumatized from that experience and refuses to let Kageyama over in fear that his dad might be home. Apparently, Hinata’s mom misses him.

It’s starting to get cold and Hinata is shivering. He must have forgotten his sweater in the gym. Ugh, Kageyama thinks, shucking off his jacket and giving it to his cold boyfriend. Dumb. He always does stuff like this.

Hinata finishes off a bite of his pork curry (with an egg on top) and leans in to give Kageyama a kiss. It’s small, but he lets it linger. His lips taste like pork. “I love you,” he whispers.

Kageyama gives him another kiss in lieu of a response. Hinata already knows, he doesn’t have to say it. He’s not good at saying it, but he’s good at showing it.

They get distracted enough where Hinata accidentally drops his pork curry (with an egg on top) on the grass. He cries in agitation, but Kageyama laps it up with another kiss. He loves kissing Hinata. It’s the one thing Hinata is good at (he’s good at other things, but Kageyama refuses to acknowledge them in case they get to his head). “I think I’m more excited for your birthday than you are,” Hinata says in between kisses.

Kageyama takes a breather and looks at Hinata. They’re in a secluded area of the school, next to the volleyball gym, so no one is around. Hinata is lying in the grass and Kageyama is hovering over him. Kageyama likes this position, he likes being in charge.

It’s not that he _ isn’t _excited, per se, maybe he’s more excited for what Hinata has planned. Last year, Hinata threw a volleyball-themed party in the volleyball gym with all of his teammates, including past (basically just Suga, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Asahi), and he genuinely enjoyed it. Hinata knows what Kageyama likes, so it will be interesting to see what he has in store for this year.

The growing up part, though, sucks. He hates high school, but at least he’s secure. He has volleyball, and Hinata, and he doesn’t know where he’ll be afterwards. Kageyama hasn’t gotten any offers yet, they should be coming by the spring tournament, and Hinata hasn’t either. It would be dumb to not offer a mutual spot on a team with both of them, but not everything is certain. And when he turns eighteen, that means he’s an _ adult _and has to do adult things. He already does it anyway, with his parents being gone and all, but it seems scary… and official.

“What’s it like being eighteen?” he asks.

“You ask like I’m years older than you!” Hinata laughs, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s neck and pulling him down to give him a kiss. “It’s not so scary, Bakageyama. I’ll make sure that eighteen is your best year yet.”

Kageyama isn’t quite sure how Hinata will do that, but he knows that he’ll find a way.

Anytime Kageyama talks to Ito, and it’s fairly often considering that he’s the best outside hitter on the team, Hinata gets a look in his eye. It’s kind of scary, kind of exhilarating, but also kind of annoying. Because he’s not doing anything wrong for talking to Ito, for talking to another boy. He doesn’t get like this with anyone else. Hinata has always been secure in his relationship with Kageyama except when it comes to Ito, which is so _ random. _

After practice, Kageyama walks Hinata to the split in the road. Hinata wheels his bike grumpily and without saying a word. Sometimes, he doesn’t know what goes through Hinata’s head. He has to remind him to use words, because he can’t pick up clues.

“What’s with you and Ito? Why do I have to ask you this every single day?” Kageyama asks after a beat of silence.

Hinata looks like he’s about to say something biting, but he hides his tongue behind his teeth. He takes a deep breath and Kageyama can tell he’s counting down from ten. He does that when he’s angry, which genuinely isn’t a lot. Kageyama should learn some anger-management techniques from him.

Hinata looks at Kageyama in the eyes. “Ito has a crush on you.”

Kageyama stares at Hinata blankly. “What.”

“Ito has a crush on you,” he repeats, his eye twitching.

Kageyama stares, his mouth agape. There is no way in hell Ito has a crush on him. He says this. “There is no way Ito has a crush on me. He’s not gay.”

“You, out of all people, should not be saying that,” Hinata says. “You didn’t know you were gay until you started dating me.”

“What? That’s not comparable at all. And so what if he did? That doesn’t mean anything when I’m dating you.”

Hinata looks behind Kageyama. Ah, so he’s not even looking at him now. “He told me during the beginning of second year, right when he joined and right before we started dating.” Kageyama remembers. Ito and Hinata were pretty close the first few weeks of volleyball during second-year (as he is with basically everyone), but after they started dating, Hinata became pretty distant with Ito. During the beginning of second year was probably a month before they started dating exclusively. Before that, it was more experimental and unofficial.

“Okay? So he told you a year and a half ago. His feelings obviously could have changed by now, and he knows we’ve been dating for a year and a half.”

“He keeps _ saying _ to me, Kageyama, that _ when _ we break up, he’s going to snatch you up to spite me. That I’m no good for you, and that you deserve better. That I’m just holding you back as a setter and as a boyfriend.”

Kageyama feels lost for words. He knows Hinata isn’t lying, but that seems so out of place for Ito to say. He’s only had positive interactions with him, but…

“How long has this been happening?” Kageyama’s hands clench. He hates feeling like this, like he can’t do anything, like he hasn’t been able to do anything. He’s especially sensitive when it comes to Hinata, who brings him so much joy and happiness without even trying. It’s not like he can do anything to remedy the situation with Hinata’s dad, but he could have been able to put a stop to Ito…

“I don’t know? For like a year, I think?”

“How often?”

“He probably says it to me after every practice. While you’re getting changed.”

Kageyama’s eye twitches. Hinata is literally bullied by one of his teammates for dating him, and he hadn’t said anything. He’s so dumb. He probably thought it wasn’t worth Kageyama’s time. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I thought it was stupid! I was feeling jealous about it, I still am, and you were always defending Ito whenever I was mad at him! I honestly _ thought _ _ —” _

“You thought what? That if you had told me, I’d leave you to be with him? What kind of thought process is _ that, _honestly Shou? We’ve been together for a year and a half, and you have that little trust in me?”

Hinata stomps and lets his bike drop. “I don’t think that! I know It was completely irrational to feel that way—”

“What? Ito was bullying you, it wasn’t irrational. I mean, maybe it was, you’re dumb.”

“I do feel like that, though,” Hinata says. “I feel like I’m not good enough for you, that I’m never good enough for you. I have no idea how a chum like me ended up with someone like you.”

Kageyama pulls Hinata into a hug. He’s being so dumb. Boke Hinata. “Boke Hinata,” he says. Kageyama’s unsure how Hinata even feels like that in the first place. Well, it’s obvious _why,_ Ito was feeding him that idea for a year, but still. Kageyama’s unsure how he even ended up with Hinata in the first place. Everyone likes Hinata, everyone thinks Hinata is cute, funny, extroverted, and Kageyama is not any of those things. He can’t believe Hinata feels inferior, even if just for a second. “If anyone is a chum, it’s Ito.”

“Bleh,” Hinata cries, his tears falling on Kageyama’s shoulder. He has to stand on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around his neck. “You’re so bad at this. The cheering up part.” Kageyama can tell HInata is smiling, though, so he can’t be that bad.

Kageyama pulls back and gives Hinata a kiss. “You know I’m not good with words,” he says, because he can’t find the words to express how Hinata makes him feel. Hinata makes him feel a lot of things. “But I love you. I’ll probably love you forever and ever.”

Hinata smiles, big and watery. “That’s a long time, Kageyama. You better stay committed.”

Kageyama leans down to give him another kiss. “I will,” he whispers.

In the end, Kageyama doesn’t end up saying anything to Ito about the Hinata situation. Hinata insists that he’ll figure it out on his own, and he doesn’t want it to affect the dynamic on the team if it gets out. So Kageyama stays silent, even if he doesn’t want to. He sets more to other players, though, because he likes being passive aggressive with an emphasis on the aggressive side.

Things have been stronger since that night. Hinata seems more secure and happy, which is always a good thing. And he definitely has something cooking up for his birthday. Kageyama’s kind of getting nervous about it, because none of his teammates are acting weird like they were the previous year, which means Hinata isn’t throwing him a “surprise” party.

Things get weirder when Hinata makes sure that he has the weekend of his birthday free. He obviously didn’t have anything planned, his parents aren’t coming home for another week or two, and he was going to spend it with Hinata anyway. “Do all your homework, too,” Hinata says, “before the weekend. You won’t have time otherwise.” Kageyama does his homework, then, leading up to his birthday. He’s kind of nervous, since it’s on a Sunday and apparently Hinata has something planned for the whole weekend.

Hinata doesn’t seem stressed about it, which is good. But that also makes Kageyama more stressed, and he doesn’t know why. He wants to make Hinata happy on his birthday, even when he knows that it should be the other way around. Kageyama just wants to make Hinata happy all the time. He guesses that’s just one of the gross side effects of being in love with an idiot.

On the Friday before his birthday, the 20th, Kageyama comes over to Hinata’s house. It’s kind of scary, coming back to a place he hadn’t been for at least eight months, especially with how Hinata feels with him being there. But he walks with Hinata after school, anyway, with nothing but his school bag. It takes longer than normal because they’re walking instead of biking. Kageyama doesn’t mind. They hold hands to make up for the cold.

Hinata’s rambling about the Team Japan volleyball rerun he saw on TV last night. Apparently, the main setter is almost as good as Kageyama, but not quite. He needs better form, according to Hinata (who doesn’t know a lick about setting, so he shouldn’t really be talking).

When they get to Hinata’s house, small but homely, his mom is back from work taking care of Natsu. Natsu runs up and screams when she sees Kageyama. She’s grown a few inches the last time he saw her, which has been awhile. Hinata’s mom gives him a hug and pats him on the head. Hinata is glowing.

They sit in Hinata’s room while Hinata gathers everything. He suspiciously packed Kageyama a night bag the last time he was over, so it’s probably going to be a multiple-day endeavor. Hinata leans down where Kageyama is sitting and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m driving!” he yells, showing Kageyama the shiny pair of keys his mom had given him. Kageyama’s genuinely scared for his life, because Hinata hasn’t had his license for a long time. He doesn’t know how he feels about Hinata driving, but he bites his tongue in lieu of responding.

Hinata packs the car. His overnight bag, Kageyama’s overnight bag, some random food he had picked up around the house (and some he had bought), and a suspicious looking bottle. Kageyama can tell it’s sake, and he doesn’t even want to know where he got it, but Kageyama hopes that Hinata’s mom doesn’t catch on. She _ is _letting him drive her car. Kageyama’s starting to feel bad, because he bought Hinata a tamago kake gohan food poster for his birthday. Hinata had said he loved it, and he probably meant it because he’s dumb like that, but now Kageyama feels bad for not doing something more. It’s clear that Hinata put a lot of thought into making Kageyama’s birthday a good one.

They’re on the road and Kageyama honestly can’t tell where they’re going. Hinata isn’t terrible at driving, which is only slightly reassuring, but it doesn’t make Kageyama as anxious as he thought it was going to. Hinata sings weird songs that are on the radio (Jpop, mostly, which Kageyama doesn’t like but Hinata inexplicably does) and holds Kageyama’s hand the whole way.

If this what being eighteen is like, maybe it isn’t so bad.

They end up in Sendai. Kageyama had been talking about visiting Sendai again before the spring tournament. Hinata listened. Kageyama feels his heart hurt from the amount of love he has for Hinata.

Hinata takes him out to dinner, a hole-in-the-wall ramen place that is actually amazing. Kageyama asks how he knew of it, and all Hinata does is smirk evilly. He’ll have to get it out of him another time.

They go to the Jozenji-dori avenue and try not to make faces at the thought of being in one of their opponents territories. To end the first night, they go on top of the SS 30 Observation Lounge.

Saturday is spent traveling around Sendai, meeting various enemies (or friends on other teams, as Hinata likes to call them), and eating at random places that look appetizing. Saturday is a good day in Kageyama’s book, because they use the sake Hinata had bought and he gets drunk enough that he doesn’t care what he says to Hinata.

According to Hinata the next day (his birthday), he had said many embarrassing things and professed his love to Hinata around four times.

Sunday, though, is the best day by far. Hinata lets him drive his mom’s car (in very secluded neighborhoods, for everyone’s safety).

They end up going to the Sendai Pageant of Starlight which takes place in Jozenji-dori. Over 600,000 lights are strung up throughout the festival. Kageyama feels overwhelmed, but in the best way possible. He can’t believe that someone loves him this much. Even his own parents didn’t spend his birthday with him. He thinks they might’ve forgotten.

Standing under the glowing trees, Kageyama feels himself tearing up. He never tears up, so this is unsettling and… yes, disgruntling. Highly disgruntling. Apparently, Kageyama is making a face because Hinata says something.

“What? What’re you crying for?!”

“I’m not crying!” Kageyama sniffles, but it’s in vain. He’s clearly crying. Hinata is smiling at this, because he’s entirely sadistic. “Stop smiling!”

Hinata smiles wider, then. He leads Kageyama behind a glowing tree where no one is, and runs his hands up Kageyama’s body, up his abs, down his arms, and back up again before pulling him in for a kiss. “Happy birthday, Tobio,” he whispers in his lips, his hands still wandering. Kageyama cries even harder.

Hinata pulls away, suddenly concerned. “What? Are you okay?”

Kageyama nods instead of responding, letting his head drop on Hinata’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath. “I’m fine,” he says, but his voice cracks. “I’m fine, honestly.”

“Yamayama, what’s wrong?” Hinata asks, lifting up Kageyama’s head to look at him.

“Nothing at all,” he responds, sniffling. “I’m great, I swear. I’m just…” he stops for a moment, suddenly shy. He’s always been shy. “I just… I’ve never… no one besides you has ever really cared about my birthday. Or me. I’ve never had someone care about me before. I’m overwhelmed, is all.”

Hinata nods. “Do you want to go back to the hotel?” Kageyama nods.

So they go back to the hotel. Kageyama calms down by that point and feels embarrassed. Hinata says he shouldn’t feel embarrassed, but he does anyway. He always feels embarrassed, and Hinata doing cute things like giving him an amazing birthday weekend does nothing to remedy that.

Back in the safety of the hotel, Hinata kisses Kageyama again. Hinata loves kissing him, Kageyama knows, because he does it all the time. Even when he doesn’t need to, even when it seems like it’s out of nowhere, he does it anyway. He tugs at his head and kisses him softly, his lips parting. Kageyama loves kisses like this, where Hinata is all soft and sweet. Kageyama just loves Hinata in general, it seems.

“I wanted your eighteenth to be special,” Hinata says after a while. “Was it okay?”

Kageyama scoffs, because he can’t believe Hinata is actually asking that. Dumb Hinata. “You can’t be serious, right? I loved it. I love you.”

Hinata smiles and kisses him again. “I don’t know what’s going through your head. I’m not a mind reader.”

“You know me better than anyone else, though,” Kageyama points out. Probably better than his own self, too. Kageyama keeps that thought to himself and really hopes that Hinata isn’t a mind reader. He gets weird and sappy whenever he’s around Hinata. It’s not necessarily a bad thing, though. “I’m glad I got to spend my birthday with you over anyone in the world.”

“I love you,” Hinata says, not for the first time that night. “Even if my dad does give me a hard time,” which is an under exaggeration, “I’ll deal with it a thousand times over if I get to be with you.”

Kageyama is feeling overwhelmed again, which is not a new feeling, but Hinata is able to tell this time. Kageyama can’t believe he’s been with this idiot for a year and a half.

Hinata leans in for another quick peck, and then leans back. “Anything you want to do tonight, I’ll do. It’s all about you, baby.” He says the pet name because he _ knows _it embarrasses Kageyama. Before Kageyama says anything, Hinata adds in as an afterthought, “Now I don’t feel weird about kissing a kid! We’re both adults now.”

“What?!” Kageyama laughs. “You pervert, we’re only six months apart! That’s hardly an age difference there.”

“Yeah,” Hinata says, “but you were still a kid! Now it’s not illegal.”

“It was never illegal.”

“Yeah, but still.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kageyama grumbles, and pulls Hinata in so he’ll stop talking.

Tomorrow, they’re going to drive back to Miyagi. The next day, it will be Christmas Eve. Then after that, Christmas. Then, a week from them, New Years. Then after that, they’ll be training for the spring tournament. After that, it will be college. Kageyama doesn’t know where he’s going yet, but he knows that he’ll follow Hinata wherever he goes.

Eighteen is scary, but at least he has Hinata. Everything outside of their little bubble is scary, like final exams, Hinata’s dad, and the Ito problem. But it will be okay, Kageyama knows, because him and Hinata will be okay.

He’s sure about at least one thing.


End file.
